TREX VS SPIONSAURUS VS DRACO VS ROF DRAGON
by UpcomingScreenPlayWriter
Summary: A mad scientist has a contenst trying to prove which reptile from the movies is the strongest and the fiercest. Surprise ending!


T-REX VS. SPINOSAURUS VS. DRACO FROM "DRAGONHEART"VS. THE DRAGONS FROM "REIGN OF FIRE".  
  
(A mad scientist is seen with a gateway or portal-like realm world to unleash creatures from films and Hollywood entertainment.)  
  
(Out from the gate steps out the massively large, carnivorous T-Rex from "Jurassic Park" towering over the scientist with its awesome, mighty hind legs, and it's enormous, humongous, and gigantic body.)  
  
(Next out comes the finned, equally unmatchable and worthy of an opponent the Spinosaurus from "Jurassic Park III".)  
  
(Next comes out the winged, yet friendly beast known as Draco. The beast who befriended a knight and stopped an evil king from putting his kingdom in ruins and his people in slavery.)  
  
(Lastly, comes out the buck dragon from "Reign of Fire" the one that burnt down cities, crops, ate and digested down millions of civilians, and gobbled down Van Zam in the final shots of the movie.)  
  
(The mad scientist looks over his specimens and then tells them that they have an hour to prove themselves to him as who will be the better of them all, but the T-Rex doesn't care for this man's request, or challenge and immediately picks the man up from his right arm, flings him and tosses him into the air, and devours him in a single gulp.)  
  
(The Spinosaurus grunts and groans with little appreciation, or satisfaction seeing as though the meal should've been his. With it's long- necked head it whams into the side of the Rex and knocks him down hard on his butt, but the Rex retaliates, not dazed, or even stunned and gets up going for the Spinosaur's body. With its claws the Rex sinks them down into the Spinosaur's back and begins tearing and ripping flesh off of the beast's back, but the Spinosaur kicks the Rex in the groin area and head- butts him, then bites down hard on the Rex's neck, until eventually choking and suffocating the Rex. The T-Rex begins to gasp, desperately trying to breathe, struggling to stay alive, but the Spinosaur has got a powerful lock on the Rex's neck and finally begins shattering and breaking the bones into, leaving the Rex dead and falling and collapsing to the ground.)  
  
(The Spinosaur looks around and sees the two dragons staring and looking at him with awe, yet disbelief.)  
  
(The Spinosaur grins and with his hands begins to gesture them on. Draco doesn't seem ready just yet, but the "Reign of Fire" buck seems ready and willing. Prepared and ready to go it takes off into the sky aerial-bombing and firing balls of flaming, hot fire down at the Spinosaur. The Spinosaur ducks and dodges some, but others he cannot. One blows the ground underneath him, sending him flying over backwards into mid-air, and landing hard on the ground in a crater.) (The dragon dips down from the clouds and lands right beside the Spinosaur and prepares to burn and melt the dinosaur to death with it's napalm breath, but Draco is now prepared to fight. Draco charges, running and rushing at the other dragon with his teeth ready to cut, slice, and slash flesh into.)  
  
(The other dragon sees Draco's attack and fires a fireball at Draco's chest. Draco goes down dead with a big black hole through his body.)  
  
(The Spinosaur now seeing his opponent's back is turn, bites hard down on the dragon's wing and then swats his head around with it's tail. The dragon's head skids across the dirt hard as the tail keeps wapping and swatting him repeatedly and continuously.)  
  
(The dragon however shakes off the blow and jumps on top of the Spinosaur wrestling and tackling it to the ground. The Spinosaur kicks it off and claws it's stomach, spilling out some blood.)  
  
(The bleeding dragon looks at it's painful wound, but is now ready to make one final attack on the Spinosaur.)  
  
(Zooming and zipping back into the air the dragon makes a final sweep coming down in full force pushing and shoving the Spinosaur down to the ground, then with one land, the dragon hawks up enough fumes of fiery napalm and unleashes it on the Spinosaur toasting and roasting the dinosaur's side. The Spinosaur screams and cries in pain, but feels determine to try and kill it's opponent as best as he can, unfortunately the opponent has stung him and injured him pretty bad. The Spinosaur cannot pivot, or walk on it's leg seeing it is burnt to a crisp. The Spinosaur begs for mercy, bellowing and crying for a chance of redemption, but the dragon smacks him across the face, scratching his eye out, and then tearing the dinosaur's head off and eating the rest.) 


End file.
